


Keep Me Warm

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: During a business trip, Levi and Eren are forced to spend an extra night at their hotel due to the heavy snow. Obliged to leave their old rooms, they manage to find another accommodation for the night. The only problem is that there is only one room left available.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 86
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a classic "oh no, there was only one room left" trope, I felt like writing something light and fun, and this came to mind. I hope you enjoy! :D

A cold blast of wind hit Levi’s cheeks as soon as he stepped off the train, hair falling over his eyes as he closed them to shield himself. He wrapped the black scarf tighter around his neck, and buried his already red nose in it.

“Why the fuck did this man have to live in the mountains?” he grumbled. He was expecting cold temperatures, but not freezing ones, and definitely not clouds that threatened snow at any moment. 

“I believe he said he was tired of living near the sea,” a voice behind him said. 

When Levi turned to look at his assistant, Eren seemed as unfazed by the cold as if they were in an exotic island. His face wasn’t turning red and his fingers weren’t about to freeze off as Levi’s were, only the tips of his ears seemed to be a tiny bit redder than usual, but Levi was sure that he just needed to let his bun loose to keep those warm too. The lucky bastard. 

“He didn’t need to move to the fucking Everest,” Levi said. “C’mon, let’s find a taxi.” 

The inside of the train station was warmer, and Levi’s skin was able to heat up a little, but the sensation didn’t last long as they soon left the building again. Thankfully, not many people visited the small city, so they easily found a taxi to hide away from the wind and to get to their hotel. 

“At what time did the client say we’re meeting?” Levi asked while rubbing his hands together to get the blood flowing again. 

Eren opened his suitcase to take a notebook out. “At three,” he said, looking at his notes. “At his house.” 

“Of course.” Levi rolled his eyes. He had dealt with enough rich old men to know that there was no way in hell they’d agree to meet somewhere that wasn’t their house. 

“From the few times I’ve spoken to him, Mr. Arlert seems to be a nice person.” 

“Already made friends?” Levi raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t understand how Eren was able to get close to someone in such a short amount of time. He obviously understood why other people would want to get closer to him, but not the other way round. 

“He is very polite, and it’s nicer to work in a friendly environment.” 

“Aren’t you lucky you ended up being my assistant then?” Levi sarcastically remarked. 

“Very lucky,” Eren smiled. 

Lei side-eyed him, wondering if there was a hidden meaning to his words. 

They reached their hotel after many curves on the road and dangerously narrow lanes that made Levi’s heart stop more than once. The city, or better, village, they were visiting for their business trip was a rather old one, and the sparse houses in the mostly bare landscape looked like they had seen many winters. The hotel they were staying in wasn’t any different, but it seemed clean, and most of all, warm. 

After checking in, they each went to their own room. Levi was pleased to find his accommodation spotless, with multiple clean towels, and no dust on the night stand. What satisfied him the most, however, was the temperature, hot enough for his high standards. He didn’t like the cold, his feet and hands were always freezing in winter, so spending the night in such a place without a good heating system would have been his worst nightmare. Thankfully, there were many blankets on the bed that he didn’t have to worry about sharing with anyone since he was sleeping alone. 

Once settled, Levi joined Eren in the little restaurant of the hotel where they had lunch before heading out again. The sky was even more covered in clouds now, and a colder wind ruffled Levi’s hair as he waited for their taxi to stop in front of them. 

“What was supposed to be the weather for today?” he asked while climbing inside. 

“They said it was going to be sunny, even if cold, but those clouds don’t look promising,” Eren replied as he sat next to him. 

“It’s probably going to snow later,” the driver interjected. “Never trust the weatherman, he doesn’t know a single thing about the weather up here in the mountains, it’ll snow for sure later in the evening.” 

“Great,” Levi muttered. “Even more cold.” 

“You don’t like it?” Eren asked. 

“Not at all, I hate the cold.” 

“I can lend you my scarf if you’re not warm enough.” 

Levi looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “You’re my assistant, Eren, not my baby sitter.” 

“I know, but you seem cold.” 

“We ended up in fucking Antarctica, of course I’m cold, but I can handle it.” 

“As you wish,” Eren said with a smile that looked almost disappointed. 

They were silent for the rest of the drive, but Levi found himself sneaking glances of Eren more often than not. It was the first time they had gone on a business trip together, and it was proving to be more challenging than he had anticipated. He had been so tempted to accept Eren’s scarf, so warm and cosy, and smelling of him as well, but he needed to keep a clear boundary between them. Eren was just his assistant, a very handsome one, but his assistant nonetheless. 

Levi was expecting Mr. Arlert to live in a mansion with a high gate and fancy statues on it, instead when they reached their destination, he was met by a normal house with a wooden roof and brick walls, elegant and simple at the same time. They got off the taxi, and Levi hit the buzzer as the car left, fixing his suit while waiting for the host to greet them. 

"You look good," Eren said, surprising him. 

Levi turned around with a raised eyebrow and a hint of pink on his cheeks, mostly due to the cold, he told himself. 

"I mean, the suit looks good, everything's in order," Eren explained. 

"Thank you," Levi muttered, unsure about what to say. 

The door opening saved him from an awkward silence, and all his attention was now on the man approaching them. He was a lot younger than Levi had anticipated, with blond hair and a smile that once again contrasted with the pompous image Levi had of him. 

"Welcome," he said. "You must be from the State Central Library." 

"Yes, it's us," Levi replied. "I'm Levi, director of the Rare Books and Manuscripts Section, and this is Eren, my assistant. I believe you two are already acquaintances." 

"Ah, yes, we’ve kept a regular correspondence during these past weeks." 

Mr. Arlert opened the gate and shook their hands, giving Eren a friendly smile. Once more Levi wondered how Eren managed to make friends so easily, not without a hint of jealousy that he immediately suppressed. 

Mr. Arlert guided them inside where Levi admired the decor with awe-struck eyes. There were antique pieces in every corner, beautiful vases from previous centuries and the expected statues near the entrance. Levi kept his eyes on the furniture while his host and assistant lightly chatted, but he stopped in his tracks when they entered the library. 

The room took his breath away, and his curiosity as a book researcher rose to the sky. There were thousands of volumes with wonderful leather covers, some in Latin and Greek as well, some in other languages Levi couldn't read. They were all lined up on the wooden shelves with such care and meticulous order that his opinion of their owner got incredibly higher. 

"I am now certain that my decision to donate the manuscript to the library was the right one," Mr. Arlert said, bringing Levi back to this world. 

"You have an impressive collection here," Levi replied without even looking at him. 

"It's been passed down from generation to generation, my grandfather started it way before the war broke out and managed to save most of the books from the fires." 

"Some of these look very old." 

"They are, I have a few from the Middle Ages, copies of lost books that the monks have made. Let me show you some." 

Levi finally looked at the man, feeling like a child in a toy's shop. No matter how many years he had spent examining old volumes and inscriptions he was always eager to study more. 

Mr. Arlert guided them down the isles with the books, all dusted and neatly organised, and Levi followed him while his eyes took in as much of his surroundings as possible. Eren was behind them too, his steps clear in the silent room, but he hadn’t said anything during the whole exchange, and Levi had almost forgotten about his presence until now. 

“I think we’ll stay longer than anticipated,” he said, turning to look at him. 

“This was our only appointment for the day,” Eren replied. “Take as much time as you need to examine the volumes.” 

“This could be a good opportunity for you too,” Levi retorted. “To study something new, and spend some time with your new friend.” 

“Yes,” Eren chuckled. 

Where the bookshelves stopped, there was a small clearing with a big wooden table and a lectern. 

“Here is where I keep the most ancient volumes,” Mr. Arlert said, walking towards one of the shelves near the end. “This is one of my favourites,” he added, taking a book in his hands. “Its engravings are especially beautiful, the drawings are so detailed and refined that it must have taken quite some time to finish them.” 

He placed the old volume on the lectern and opened the first page. Levi was astounded by the beauty of the initial cap, a “p” that occupied half of the page and that was adorned with other small drawings of flowers. 

“This is magnificent,” he said, delicately turning the page. 

“It really is a masterpiece,” Mr. Arlert agreed. 

They spent over an hour looking at the manuscript, commenting on the drawings and translating the Latin words. The more they worked together, the more Levi realised Mr. Arlert was one of the rare people that appreciated the fine art of philology and that surprised him with his knowledge. Eren sometimes intervened in their conversation with rather clever remarks, but he mostly watched and listened as they exchanged opinions on the volume. 

Levi felt his eyes on him too often to be casual, but he told himself he was just trying to learn something new and expand his knowledge on the topic. 

When the sun started to set and Levi realised they were prolonging their visits too much to be polite, he announced it was time for them to go. Mr. Arlert led them back to the entrance of the library where he took a book from his desk and gave it to Levi. 

"I am now sure this will be in good hands from now on," he said with a smile. 

"Thank you again for your donation, Mr. Arlert, it'll improve our collection immensely." 

"Just Armin is fine, and feel free to visit whenever you want, I don't always get the chance to speak with someone with the same interests as me. You and Eren both." 

"Maybe in the summer months," Levi politely replied. 

“I’ll admit these temperatures aren’t for everyone,” Armin chuckled. 

Levi snorted, dreading the moment he’ll have to leave the warm house. 

He carefully stored the volume in his suitcase so that it wouldn’t get damaged, and then Armin led them to the door. He bid them farewell with a friendly smile before opening the gate for them from inside the house. The second Levi stepped foot outside, he was almost blown away by a strong gust of wind. It smacked him right in the face, covering his cheeks in white snowflakes. 

“What the fuck?” he hissed, looking at the sky. 

“The taxi driver knew what he was talking about, didn’t he?” Eren commented as he confusedly watched the snow falling as well. 

“Tell me you’ve already called our taxi back,” Levi said, shivering. 

“I called it ten minutes ago, it should be here any minute now.” 

Levi grunted. “Let’s go towards the street then.” 

Eren led the way and opened the iron gate for Levi. There were no trees nor roof to take shelter from the snow, so they had to wait on the side of the street, cold and more and more covered in snow. At least, Levi. Eren didn’t seem too bothered by the unexpected weather, and watched the flakes falling with a smile. 

“Never seen snow?” Levi asked. 

“No, I have,” Eren replied. “But it’s beautiful every time.” 

“And wet and cold and slippery.” 

“There’s always a downside to things.” 

“Why did I offer for this trip?” Levi complained, burying one hand deep in his pocket while the other was holding the suitcase, almost frozen for he had no mittens. 

“Here,” Eren said, and before Levi could react, he was wrapping his scarf around his boss’s neck. “I’m not too cold.” 

The action froze Levi on the spot more than the snow and heat up his cheeks in a matter of seconds. He was sure the snowflakes landing on his face were now evaporating the second they touched his skin. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, unable to come up with a better reply. Eren’s scarf was infused with his scent, and the comfortable smell was doing funny things to his brain. 

“You’re welcome,” Eren retorted with a smile that was the final blow to Levi’s poor heart. “Look, the taxi is here.” 

_Thank God_ , Levi thought. He was sure he was about to go into cardiac arrest. 

The ride back was silent and warm. Levi hadn’t removed Eren’s scarf, on the contrary, he had pulled it up to his nose to shield himself from the cold that hadn’t left his body yet. Eren didn’t seem to want it back any time soon, even though Levi caught him glancing at him every now and then, and the worry that maybe he wanted the piece of clothing back put guilt in his stomach for keeping it. 

When they reached the hotel, the snow hadn’t ceased, if anything, the wind was even stronger and fiercely whipped the snowflakes around, covering everything in a white coat in mere minutes. 

“Never again,” Levi huffed as they made it inside. 

“Hopefully the snow will stop during the night,” Eren replied, a few flakes on his hair. 

“Yeah. Here, your scarf,” Levi said, unwrapping it from his neck and handing it to Eren. 

“You can keep it if you’re still cold.” 

“We’re inside now and I’m going to take a bath, so I doubt I’ll need it.” 

“Okay then.” 

Eren had a dejected look in his eyes when he took the scarf that Levi couldn’t understand. 

After agreeing to meet for dinner, they each went to their own rooms, and true to his words, the first thing Levi did was to run himself a boiling hot bath. His toes and fingers had turned into icicles, and he had to double check to make sure the tips of his nose and ears were still there. As the bath filled, he made sure to leave the suitcase with the volume in a safe place and then he finally undressed to step inside the hot water. 

The warmth that immediately surrounded his body was a heavenly sensation, and he lowly hummed as he rested his head on the edge of the bathtub. He finally regained sensibility in all his limbs, skin not cold anymore and no more shivers running down his spine. He properly soaked in the water, sinking down until only his nose was sticking out while the rest of his body was defrosting. 

A peaceful slumber fell on him, and his mind went back to the events of the day. He was still thinking about all those volumes in Armin’s library, all those beautiful books he wanted to study so desperately, but his thoughts didn’t linger on that for long, instead they went to what happened afterwards, to Eren’s scarf around his neck. It had felt comfortable and warm securely tied around him, and more confusing than ever. 

He sank deeper into the water as he thought about all those days spent with Eren, working together and teaching him everything he wanted to learn. He had shown a deep interest towards his work right from the start, and Levi had admired the discipline with which he had applied himself to the subject. He had seen the curious light in his eyes, the same hunger for knowledge that he had when he was younger, and it had sparkled something inside him, something he hadn’t been able to shake off. 

It wasn’t like Eren felt the same for him, he was generally kind and friendly towards anyone, so Levi just cursed himself and hid under the water to escape from his feelings. 

All clean and much warmer, Levi joined Eren for dinner downstairs. He found the brunet already sat at a table for two, washed and changed as well. 

“Hey,” he said, sitting down in front of him. 

“Hi,” Eren smiled. “Feeling better?” 

“Yes, I fucking needed that bath.” 

Eren chuckled. “I can see you spent a lot of time in it, your fingers are still all pruney.” 

“Better pruney than about to fall off.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Eren smiled again. 

Dinner arrived soon after - vegetable soup and grilled steak -, and they quietly ate it, making small talk here and there when Eren felt particularly chatty. For some reason, Levi didn’t hate it, everything Eren said seemed interesting to him, so he eagerly listened to whatever he wanted to tell him. 

They didn’t linger at the table once their meal was over since they had to catch an early train the day after, and Levi was still sleepy from the bath, so they soon left the restaurant. 

“We meet here in the lobby tomorrow,” Levi said as they walked up to their rooms. “We’ll check out and then head to the station.” 

“Okay, I’ll be waiting for you here then.” 

Levi nodded and they bid each other goodnight, Eren wearing once more that smile that messed with Levi’s heart. 

The following day, Levi woke up early, fully rested from the night’s sleep. The bed had been warm and cosy, and for once he hadn’t had any troubles falling asleep. He was all dressed up and packing the last few things, making sure the precious volume was fine, when someone knocked on his door. Perplexed, he went to open it, but his confusion didn’t dissipate when he saw Eren standing in front of him. 

“What’s wrong? I thought we agreed on meeting in the lobby,” he said. 

“Yes, and I was already there to check us out so we wouldn’t need to waste more time, but the receptionist told me that due to the heavy snow all rides have stopped.” 

“What?” Levi asked, baffled. 

“Yes, apparently all the rails are covered in snow and even the roads aren’t safe for the time being, so it won’t be possible to go back today.” 

“You must be kidding me. What are we supposed to do?” 

“The woman told me that if today doesn’t snow, everything should be back to normal tomorrow. I’ve already arranged a room for tonight if that’s okay with you.” 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. This delay really was an inconvenience, he had things to do at the library, he had to take the book back, and start working on it, but if the trains couldn’t reach the village, he surely wasn’t going to walk all the way back to his hometown. 

“It’s fine, I guess there’s nothing we can do,” he sighed, resigned. 

“There really isn’t, but there’s one problem,” Eren said, almost hesitating. 

“What is it?” Levi narrowed his eyes, suspicious. 

“Even if no one will probably come, we have to leave our rooms because they were already booked for today, and as I told you I already found a place for us to sleep in tonight.” 

“And?” Levi exhorted with a bad feeling in his stomach. 

“There was only one room left available,” Eren replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What the fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for the positive feedback I got on the first chapter, it makes me very happy to know that people are enjoying this fic, it surely was fun to write it!  
> Please enjoy this chapter :)

“There was only one room left available,” Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What the fuck?” Levi replied, eyes widening. 

“Yes, unfortunately all other rooms are already booked.” 

“You must be fucking kidding me.” 

Levi had to spend another night in this ice cube and sleep in the same bed as Eren? The world really wanted to test his patience. 

“I’m sorry, but there was nothing I could do, they don’t have more free rooms,” Eren tried to explain, but Levi was too upset to listen. 

“They sure fucking do, who the fuck do they think will come today?” 

Levi walked past Eren and went into the hallway where he continuously pressed the button to call the elevator until the doors finally opened. Eren had followed him and was still trying to explain the situation, but Levi was having none of that. He had to get to bottom of this himself. 

When the elevator reached the lobby, he stepped out of it before the doors had fully opened, and stomped towards the reception where a woman greeted him with a smile that soon faltered. Levi explained the situation as clearly as possible, but his tone was far from kind and his scowl so deep it could have murdered someone. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t have more rooms for tonight,” the woman replied, still somewhat intimidated. “As I told your colleague, the rooms you stayed in last night are booked for today, and I have to ask you to leave them.” 

“No one will come today, the roads are all covered in snow, the trains have stopped running, and I doubt anyone will hike here.” 

“I can’t be sure of it, sir, the guests may come, and I need to have their rooms ready. Unless they call and assure me that they aren’t coming, I can’t do anything.” 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, deeply inhaling. He couldn’t see a way out of this. 

“Fine then, we’ll take the room available.” 

“The porter will show you to it,” the receptionist replied, clearly relieved she didn’t have to argue with Levi anymore. 

Resigned, Levi went back to his room to gather his things. 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” Eren said while in the elevator. “I can sleep on a chair or somewhere else if that’s a problem.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, there’s no need to do that,” Levi retorted. “We’ll sleep in the same bed, that’s fine.” 

It wasn’t fine at all, Levi was already expecting a sleepless night, but there was no way he was forcing Eren to sleep on a chair, or worse, on the floor. 

In less than ten minutes they were all settled in their new room. It was a bit bigger than the ones they had spent the previous night in, there was even a little round table with two chairs and the bed was big enough that they wouldn’t have to sleep shoulder to shoulder. The only downside was the temperature. For some reason it was colder than the other ones, and even when the porter turned up the heating, the temperature didn’t change much. 

“Why does it have to be so cold in this goddam place?” Levi hissed, rubbing his hands together. 

“I brought an extra sweater if you want to borrow it,” Eren offered. 

Levi side-eyed him. What was up with Eren offering him his clothes? 

“I’m good,” he replied, averting his gaze. “I’ll start looking at the volume we got yesterday since we’re stuck here all day.” 

“Oh, okay. Can I join you?” 

“Suit yourself.” 

Levi took the book from his suitcase and set it on the table together with a notebook and a pen. As he sat down, Eren brought his chair near him, his warmth reaching Levi. The feeling was comfortable and little goosebumps dotted Levi’s skin, but he denied the way his own body was betraying him, and forcing himself not to look at Eren so close to him, he opened the volume. 

“We’re just going to translate some parts today, we’ll go deeper into the myths and meaning behind it once we’re back at the library where we have all the materials we need.” 

“We can still see if we recognise some,” Eren replied. 

“How about I test your knowledge? You’ve worked with me for some months now, you should have learned something new by now.” 

“I’ve had a good teacher, so I’ll try,” Eren said so casually it took Levi by surprise. 

“Let’s start then.” 

Working with Eren had always been easy at the library. Surrounded by piles of books and the quiet noises of people walking around or asking for information, Levi had felt at ease. Now, however, alone in a small room with seemingly no evidence of other humans, he was awfully aware of Eren’s proximity. He could feel his presence way more, smell his scent, and clearly hear his low voice translating the manuscript. 

It was a quiet melody that lulled Levi into a world of kings and knights that had never been more interesting. He had never noticed it before, but Eren’s voice was soothing and mesmerising, and he got so lost in it, barely looking at the page, that he didn’t notice Eren was asking him a question. 

“Levi?” Eren called his attention, leaning forward to look at him. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes,” Levi immediately replied, moving away. “What was it?” 

“I’m not sure about the translation of this word.” Eren indicated the volume. 

“Let me see.” 

With his brain trying to come back to reality, it took Levi more than usual to find the correct translation that worked for the context, but he eventually managed to do it. 

“Oh, I see, thank you,” Eren commented. “Was everything else good until now?” 

“It was,” Levi said, even though he had barely paid attention to it. “How about we take a break? We’ve been working on this for a while now.” 

“Sure. I’ll go check if there’s any news about possible available rooms, this way I can also stretch my legs.” 

“I doubt there has been any progress, but as you wish.” 

Eren stood up, cracking his neck and taking a deep breath before leaving the room. Without him around Levi slumped on the chair, cursing himself for getting distracted so easily. His situation was out of the ordinary, that was true, but it wasn’t the first time he was alone with Eren. And yet he could barely focus on his work, on the volume he had been looking so forward to have between his hands and study he had requested to go get it himself. 

He had been able to handle spending all that extra time with Eren the previous day, but today it was proving to be a challenge too big for his cold and tired body, and he had to admit he had thought about Eren’s cosy sweater on him way too often. He had almost wished Eren would have just put it on him as he had done with the scarf, but even in this unexpected context, they were still boss and assistant, and Levi was sure Eren knew that was a boundary he shouldn’t cross. Unfortunately. 

A few minutes later, Eren came back into the room with two bottles of water and some snacks in hand. 

“No good news yet, but I got us something to eat and drink,” he said, placing the objects on the table. “The choice was limited,” he added when Levi suspiciously inspected a honey bar that looked too sticky to be acceptable. 

“I can see,” the raven muttered, taking only his water. “Thank you anyway.” 

“You’re welcome,” Eren smiled. “Did you go on while I was away?” 

“No, I think it’s best if we stop here for now. We’re not in a rush anyway.” 

“Okay. Then I’ll check with the train company if our tickets are still valid for tomorrow.” 

“Sure.” 

While Eren took out his PC and settled on the table again, Levi lay down on the bed. He took a reading book out of his luggage even if he wasn’t in the mood for it, and spent most of his time stealing glances of Eren’s broad back from above the rim of the book. What were they even going to do stuck inside all day by themselves? 

“Did you let Hange know about the delay?” Eren asked, tuning around and meeting Levi’s gaze. 

Levi’s heart started racing for having been caught so blatantly staring. “I haven’t.” 

“I’ll do it then.” 

Eren turned back around, but Levi didn’t stop looking at him, only furrowed his brows while he sat with his back straight. 

“What do you want to do in life, Eren?” 

“Sorry?” Eren looked at him in confusion. 

“You’re an excellent assistant, but is that what you want to do for the rest of your life?” 

“No, I want to be able to do some research by myself and write some papers too, maybe publish new translations of old manuscripts, but for now I’m good doing what I do. I still get to study what I want, and you’re a good teacher.” 

“It’s good that you have a plan,” Levi said, hiding again behind his book because of Eren’s compliment. 

“I was actually hoping to become your assistant, you know?” Eren went on, completely facing Levi. 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Really now?” 

“Yes, I had read your research while in university and found them very interesting and unique, so when I saw there was a job offer for the library, I didn’t think twice before applying.” 

"Those papers would need some revising today." 

"I like them, they expose the topic in great depth, and they actually helped me with my dissertation." 

"Thank you," Levi replied, looking away. Eren complimented his work so genuinely that it made him almost uncomfortable. 

"You're welcome," Eren retorted, and before he could say anything else, his phone buzzed, and he turned to look at it. "It's from Hange, they say we should enjoy our extra day of holiday." 

"I would if only we could leave this cold ass place," Levi muttered. 

"Do you want to watch a movie or something on my PC? We still have time before lunch." 

Levi thought about it for a few seconds, but he was tired of the situation and not in the mood for reading or studying, so he closed the book with a sigh. 

"Okay." 

"Great. Let me just plug it in so we have enough battery. Do you already know what you want to watch?" 

"No, anything is fine," Levi said but was unable to continue when he saw Eren stand from the table and get near the bed. 

He plugged his PC in the socket near the night stand and then sat down next to him, laptop on his stretched-out legs and shoulder definitely brushing against Levi's. 

"How about _The Mummy_?" he casually asked while Levi had forgotten how to breathe. 

"Sure," the raven replied, moving away from Eren. 

The bed wasn't big enough for being too apart so Levi still ended up sitting too close to Eren in order to watch the movie, and his presence was so distracting he could barely pay attention to the screen. He was too aware of their shoulders almost touching, of their warmth mingling together, of Eren's even breathing as his eyes were fixed on the moving figures in front of him. Being on a bed didn't help any, it only made Levi's head spin even faster, and before he knew it, he was looking at Eren more than at the screen. 

He was so spaced out that when a loud bang came from the film, he almost had a heart attack and gasped out loud, eyes wide open. 

"They're just opening a tomb, nothing scary yet, don't worry," Eren assured him, fingers rubbing Levi's wrist. 

"I'm not scared," Levi replied with a heartbeat that would have said the complete opposite. "It simply caught me off guard." 

"Why? Did something distract you?" 

Levi didn't miss the cheeky light in Eren's eyes nor the way his lips curled in a knowing grin for a split second before his features got back to normal. 

"No, absolutely nothing,” Levi replied with a blank expression, crossing his arms. He couldn’t understand what was going on with Eren, but he certainly wasn’t going to be the first one to reveal himself. 

They finished watching the movie - decent, but not something Levi would watch again - and then went down for lunch. The hall was full, no one had been able to leave, so all the other guests were stuck in their rooms too. On the way to their table, Levi took a look outside the window, and was pleased to notice that it wasn’t snowing again, but unfortunately the roads were still covered in white, so his hope of leaving soon got definitively crushed. 

“Do you want me to check for another room again?” Eren asked when they sat down at their table. 

“No, they’ll probably tell you the same thing as before,” Levi replied. “It’s only one night anyway.” 

“I think the plow and salt trucks should start running soon since it’s not snowing anymore, and they’ll clean the streets in no time.” 

“I sure hope so.” 

The quiet buzz of people chattering was the background to their meal, sometimes louder and sometimes barely audible. It gave Levi a sense of reality, after having spent the morning in their room only with Eren he was about to forget about the world around them. Surprisingly, he still wasn’t tired of spending all his time with his assistant, he enjoyed his company even if it wasn’t healthy for his heart, and he wasn’t too against to spending the rest of the evening and night with him. 

Once they finished their lunch, they took the stairs to get back to their room and decided to continue their movie session; the idea of working again barely crossing their minds. As earlier, they sat next to each other on the bed with their backs against the headboard and their shoulders touching. Levi felt more at ease now and while they watched _The Mummy Returns_ , he found himself leaning more and more on Eren. 

His eyelids were struggling to stay open, and Eren was warm, his shoulder right where Levi’s head was, so bit by bit Levi rested on it. The screen was now just a blurry and narrow line, the words incomprehensible and Eren so comfortable he eventually fell asleep. His little nap didn’t last long, however, and he woke up immediately when he felt something covering him. 

“Sorry I woke you up,” Eren said when Levi looked around to understand what was going on. “I thought you might be cold.” 

He had dragged one of the blankets up to Levi’s shoulders and was trying to tuck it behind his back when Levi had woken up. 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Levi protested, clearing his throat and sitting straight. “I was just resting my eyes.” 

“Sure,” Eren chuckled. 

Levi turned to glare at him. “What?” 

“You were snoring a bit.” 

“I wasn’t, I don’t snore.” 

“You kinda do, but it’s cute, so it didn’t bother me.” 

“Shut it,” Levi muttered, looking away. 

What had Eren just said? 

Eren smiled and Levi couldn’t help but glance at him. He was drawn to that kind gesture, to its beauty, so much that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. Eren’s mouth was mere inches away from him, lips so plump and tempting he subconsciously leaned forward but stopped when Eren ran his tongue on them. He immediately moved back and met Eren’s gaze, almost afraid of what he would find there, but the sight only froze him in his place even more. 

Eren had his eyes fixed on him, their colour a deep teal that pinned Levi on the spot. A wave of heat coursed through Levi’s body, reaching his cheeks and chasing away the hint of cold he always felt. He gulped, unable to do anything else with the way Eren was looking at him, with the way his own body refused to move. He wanted to believe that what was displayed on Eren’s face was desire, affection even, but he couldn’t be sure of it, couldn’t jump to conclusions like that, so he abruptly looked away, putting some distance between the two of them. 

“I’ll go get some fresh air to wake up my brain,” he said, standing up from the bed. 

This time clear disappointment morphed Eren’s features, and it never faded, not even when he muttered a weak, “Okay.” 

The entrance of the hotel had been cleared from the snow, so there was a small space between the door and the still white road. Levi hid there, freezing as he had forgotten his coat, but the cold shivers running up his arms were precisely what he needed after the heatwaves that had overtaken him earlier. He wondered what Eren’s gaze meant, what his entire behaviour meant. He had been too ambiguous during this trip, even more than usual, and it was messing with Levi’s brain. 

After ten minutes of being outside with just a shirt, Levi went back inside, hands and feet frozen. He took the stairs again to get the blood flowing and entered his room with his heart thumping in his ears. He didn’t know what to expect, he was sure the atmosphere was now going to be even more awkward between the two of them, but as he closed the door, he noticed Eren had moved to the table with his PC. 

“The train company contacted us back,” his assistant said. “They assured me we can change the tickets tomorrow at the station without having to pay any extra.” 

“That’s good,” Levi replied, searching Eren’s face for any suspicious signs, but he only found the usual polite smile. 

“Hopefully we’ll be able to go back tomorrow.” 

“Yes, hopefully.” 

They spent the rest of the afternoon away from each other. Eren worked at the table while Levi read on the bed. The atmosphere wasn’t necessarily awkward, but Levi could sense that something was off, that a heavier veil had fallen on the air and he couldn’t do anything to lift it. It was still there when they went to dinner and even after that, when they got back to their room to get ready for the night. 

Levi was the first one to shower, hot water hitting his still cold skin. He couldn’t understand how his fingers could still be half frozen, but after twenty minutes under the boiling water he felt a lot better. When he left the bathroom, Eren was waiting on the bed and barely looked at him as he walked past him to get into the shower as well. 

Levi surely wasn’t going to wait for him, so he immediately went under the covers, tucking himself in deep under them. His heart was racing in his chest and he was hyperaware of all the sounds coming from the bathroom. Eren was there, naked, and the thought infested his mind. He tried not to picture Eren’s body under the water, his toned muscles flexing as he washed himself, his long hair wet on his forehead. He tried but failed, and when Eren came out of the bathroom Levi felt as guilty as if his assistant had read his mind. 

Eren soon joined him on the bed too, blankets ruffling as he shuffled around. He lay on the edge of the bed as Levi had done, and then turned off the lights without uttering a word. The darkness that soon fell over them wasn’t comforting at all, it only enhanced Levi’s other senses, especially his hearing that kept picking up his too loud heartbeat and Eren’s breathing, deep and regular, the opposite of his own. 

He moved around, curling into a ball and hiding his face deeper under the cover. 

“Levi?” 

Eren’s voice was like an avalanche in the silence of the night. 

“Mmh?” Levi hummed, not trusting his own voice. 

“Are you cold?” 

Levi gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Eren will keep Levi warm in the next chapter ;)))  
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated :D  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the last chapter of this little fic of mine, I really enjoyed writing it, exploring the bed sharing trope was so fun I'll definitely write more in the future! Thank you so much to everyone that has read and commented and left kudos, getting some feedback is always very rewarding, and I cherish every single one of the comments I receive <3  
> Please enjoy this smutty chapter ;)

“Levi?” Eren called. “Are you cold?”

Levi gulped. He could hear his heartbeat thrumming in his ears, his mouth went dry, and his stomach was twisting into a knot. Being in the same bed as Eren was proving to be much harder than he had anticipated, especially after what had happened between them in the afternoon, and even more so when his assistant asked those kinds of questions. 

“I’m good,” Levi replied, voice hoarse. 

“You can move a bit closer if you want, it can’t be comfortable to sleep on the edge of the bed like that.” 

“Look who’s talking,” Levi huffed. 

“I’m fine where I am, I just don’t want you to be cold.” 

“Why are you so concerned about it?” 

Eren was silent for a second before saying, “I want to help if I can.” 

The situation was getting more and more surreal, but Levi couldn’t find it in himself to push Eren away again. 

“And how would you help?” he carefully asked. 

“I could keep you warm if you let me.” 

“Keep me warm?” 

“Yes, like this.” 

Bedsheets ruffled and an increasing warmth came near Levi. He felt it creep up on him slowly but surely, and all he could do was to stay still, heart racing in his chest for the anticipation. Eren was hesitant and careful when he stopped near him. Levi could sense his insecurity, they both knew they were about to cross a line that went beyond their relationship as boss and assistant. They couldn’t come back from this, but Levi didn’t even want to go back, to run from his feelings again, so he let Eren snuggle closer to him and press his body against his. 

“Is this better?” the brunet asked. His voice was barely above a whisper, still a hint of hesitation in it. 

Levi took Eren’s arm and wrapped it around his waist. “It is.” 

Eren sharply inhaled before holding him even closer. His body heat soon reached every part of Levi, warming him up just like Eren had promised. It was cosy and intimate, it simply felt perfect to be between Eren’s arms, to have his breath tickle his neck and his heart beating on his back. That didn’t take away from the fact that they had crossed an invisible boundary, and the weight of that action was clear in the air around them. 

“Levi?” Eren whispered. 

“Yes?” 

“Can you turn around? I want to see you.” 

“It’s pitch black, you wouldn’t see shit.” 

Eren stretched his arm to turn on the lamp on the night stand on Levi’s side. “Please?” 

With a heartbeat as loud as a drum, Levi turned to face Eren. He didn’t know what to expect, at this point he had stopped thinking about the consequences of their action, about what was professional and what wasn’t, he was simply listening to what he wanted, to what Eren was asking. 

When his gaze met Eren’s, what he found took his breath away. Eren’s eyes had softened and his small smile was so much different from his usual one that only now did Levi see its true beauty. It was kinder and warmer, so genuine Levi had no idea someone could make that expression while looking at him. 

“Happy now?” he said in what was supposed to be an annoyed tone, but his words had no bite. 

Eren hummed. “I’m very happy it snowed last night.” 

“Are you?” 

Eren nodded, hand brushing against Levi’s arm as he brought it up to his face. “I wouldn’t be able to do this otherwise.” 

“Do what?” Levi asked with his heart in his throat, and his cheeks flushing up. 

Eren smiled and brushed his fingers against Levi’s heated skin. The touch only put more fire in Levi’s body, but he didn’t move, he let Eren get more confident and properly caress his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Eren whispered, an adoring look in his eyes. 

The remark caught Levi off guard. His brain tried to work properly again as Eren kept staring at him so lovingly, but all he could come up with was, “Are you going to kiss me or not?” 

His true desires had the best of him, and before he realised it, the words were out into the world. He cursed himself for having lowered his guard, but Eren seemed pleased with it, a bit incredulous too. 

“Do you want me to?” he asked, meeting Levi’s gaze. 

“Fuck, Eren, look where we are. Do you really think I don’t want you to?” 

Eren smiled and his eyes immediately went to Levi’s lips. “Good, I’ve wanted to kiss you so badly for the entire day.” 

By now Levi had stopped trying to come up with something to say, it was impossible for his brain to put words together anymore, so he moved closer to Eren and closed the distance between them before Eren could do it. 

An incredible warmth surged in his body, from his toes to his hair, it covered him entirely like a tight blanket wrapped around him. Eren’s lips were soft and inviting, and he couldn’t get enough of them, fitting so perfectly on his own. He kissed Eren with ardour, legs tangling together and fingers sliding in his hair. Eren was still cupping his face, but his touch wasn’t gentle anymore, it was eager and fiery like Levi’s own, a constant desire flowing from him. 

They pulled apart for a brief moment, just the time necessary to catch their breath and make sure the other was okay with what was happening. Levi more than was, he had been craving for this to happen for too long and wanted more of Eren with his whole heart, so he kissed Eren again, pressing his lips hard on him and softly humming in contentment. Eren groaned back, and that was when Levi threw the remnants of his caution out the window. 

He flushed his body against Eren’s, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and pulling at it. Eren’s self-control failed as well, and he didn’t think twice before darting out his tongue and pushing it past Levi’s lips. His taste and feeling invaded Levi’s mouth like an explosion, reaching every part of it and making it impossible for Levi to focus on anything else. 

Eren’s soft tongue felt too good, mapping and licking his walls, gliding on his own with sensual movements. He gripped Eren’s shoulders while he tried to hold onto something and keep him close at the same time. He felt his desire taking over him, directing his movements and thoughts, but he couldn’t find it in himself to fight it, couldn’t find it in himself to push Eren away when his assistant was kissing him like this, the same need coming from him. 

He lay on his back, dragging Eren on top of him while their lips never parted. Eren grunted in his mouth, the sound lighting up more fires in Levi’s body. He slid his hands under Levi’s pyjamas, a phantom touch that left goosebumps on Levi’s skin, moving up his torso until he reached Levi’s nipples. Levi moaned, anticipating the imminent pleasure and took a fistful of Eren’s T-shirt, twisting it in his hands while he urged Eren on. 

The brunet broke the kiss, panting on Levi’s lips before moving down to his neck. His mouth was hot as he left wet kisses on Levi’s skin, and his fingers bolder while he trailed them up and down his chest. Levi was softly moaning, trousers already getting too tight and body expectantly waiting for Eren’s touch, welcoming his lips every time he kissed his torso. 

Levi’s back arched when Eren finally got to his stomach. The brunet’s hands were now holding his hips while he first pressed sloppy kisses on his belly and then on his nipples. Levi gasped while Eren’s tongue darted out to lap at one of the pink buds, circling it before taking it between his teeth. The bite was hard enough to send shocks of pleasure down his spine without being painful, and Levi found himself craving for more of it. 

He held Eren down, hands messing up his hair in an attempt to keep him there, but his efforts were unnecessary; Eren had no intention of moving away. On the contrary, he kept licking Levi’s chest, rolling his tongue on his nipples and pinching them between his fingers. More moans of encouragement were leaving Levi’s lips while his eyes were slowly closing as he got lost in the pleasure. Eren’s tongue felt divine on him, so soft and wet on the right spots, keeping the arousal going in him. 

Needing to feel more of Eren, he wrapped his legs around his waist, cock brushing against Eren’s when he thrust upwards. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned, breath tickling the raven’s skin. 

“I want you,” Levi honestly replied. 

“Do you have anything?” 

“No.” 

“Fuck,” Eren groaned, pressing his forehead on Levi’s stomach. “Turn on your side,” he suddenly said, lifting his head again. 

The look in his eyes only promised more pleasure, so Levi did as he was told, and Eren lay behind him, his hard bulge prodding Levi’s ass. He kissed Levi’s neck while his hands pushed Levi’s pants down, exposing his thighs and freeing his cock. Levi groaned, biting his bottom lip to contain his moans, but it was almost impossible to do so when he felt Eren get rid of his trousers too. 

His bare cock was pressing on his ass now, hard and hot. His body shivered at the thought of having it inside him, but it was a tempting image for another day because Eren held his thighs close and slid his length between them. 

“Is this okay?” he muttered, voice uneven. 

“Fuck yes,” Levi groaned as he felt the tip of Eren’s cock hit his own erection. 

Eren buried his nose in Levi’s neck, nuzzling it while his hand found its way under Levi’s shirt again. All the places he touched were like small bonfires that fuelled the fire of desire inside Levi, arousing and unbearably hot. He kept his thighs as close as he could while Eren’s cock moved between them. It was hard and felt so good Levi’s eyes shut close, fingers twisting the bedsheets while he let himself go in the sensation. 

Eren kissed his neck as he thrust faster between his legs. The movement sent waves of pleasure through Levi’s body, and the soft moans coming from behind him only served to turn him on even more. Eren was a solid presence behind him, his smell and warmth spread over Levi as well, inebriating him to the point he couldn’t think of anything else. 

The hand on Levi’s stomach moved up his chest, fingers ghosting over his nipples. Levi hid his face in the pillow to muffle the moans coming from him, but Eren pulled him back, rolling his bud between thumb and index finger. 

“Let me hear you,” he muttered in his ear. He thrust harder between his thighs, cock gliding on Levi’s. 

“Shit, Eren,” Levi gasped. 

Eren hummed. “You sound so fucked out already,” he growled. “I love it.” 

Levi moaned louder when Eren bit his neck and tried to muffle his moans against the pillow again, but Eren cupped his face, tilting it to the side to kiss him. His tongue darted out to sloppily lick Levi’s mouth, hips never stopping to move between Levi’s thighs. It was an overwhelming amount of pleasure, Levi was sure he couldn’t take any more of it, but Eren’s hand wrapped around his cock, and all his senses went into overdrive. 

“Eren,” he whimpered, cock already leaking precum. 

Eren lowly hummed, an aroused sound coming from deep inside his chest. His thrusts got more frantic, and his mouth never left Levi’s neck, kissing and biting his skin or simply resting on it while he too got closer to the edge. His hand worked fast on Levi, and his wet cock was leaving precum between Levi’s thighs as it easily slid on the skin. Levi kept calling out his name, so far gone it was the only thing that made sense in his lust-filled mind. 

“Eren,” he cried out again, moving a hand behind him to grip Eren’s ass and push him forward again. 

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren hissed, and his voice was so full of arousal and need, of a deep desire that it was all it took for Levi to come. He spilled himself in Eren’s hand with his lips parted and his eyes closed, body shaken by his orgasm. Eren stroked him through it before coming as well, cum streaking down Levi’s legs. 

Empty and out of breath, they rested on their sides, pants still down and cocks soft. A content afterglow settled on Levi, and he would have gladly fallen asleep like that if it wasn’t for the mess on his thighs. 

“Jesus, Eren, when was the last time you jerked off?” he said, grimacing as he looked under the covers. 

“Yesterday,” Eren replied and kissed his shoulder. “Sorry.” 

Levi grunted. “Let me go clean myself.” 

“I’ll do it,” Eren said, and before Levi could protest, he was already standing up and heading to the bathroom while pulling up his pants. 

He came back with a wet towel and washed away the cum on Levi’s thighs with gentle movements, softly smiling at him every time he raised his eyes. His gaze was affectionate and caring, making Levi’s heart jump in his chest. He didn’t know what to think about their intercourse, what did it mean to Eren? What was going on in his brain right now? 

“All done,” Eren said, dumping the towel on the floor. 

Levi pulled his trousers back up and covered himself with the blankets again. “Thanks.” 

Eren joined him in the bed, resting on his side as well. The light from the lamp illuminated his face, his soft smile that never faltered as he looked at Levi. 

“Can I keep you warm again?” he asked. 

“Are you still being this polite after what happened?” 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay with this.” 

“Did you seriously think I’d let you cum that much on me if I wasn’t okay with this?” 

“You never said anything.” 

“Neither did you.” 

“I thought you just saw me as your assistant,” Eren said. 

“And I thought you just saw me as your boss.” 

Eren chuckled, taking a deep breath. “I don’t. I really like you, Levi.” 

“No shit,” Levi commented, but his heart was threatening to leave his chest. 

“So, can I take what happened today as evidence of the fact that you like me too?” 

This time it was Levi who chuckled at the formality in Eren’s tone. “Only if you stop treating me like your boss when we’re in bed.” 

“Easy thing to do,” Eren smiled, moving closer to Levi and kissing his lips. 

That night Levi wasn’t cold at all with Eren hugging him tight and the sweater he ended up accepting. His sleep was cosy and warm, filled with unexpected affection and peace of heart. Waking up to Eren the next morning was still surreal, but felt so right he didn’t protest when Eren kept him in bed for another hour, kissing and cuddling with him. 

They eventually left their room to go to the station. Looking outside the window, Levi noticed there was little to no snow left on the roads, and cars and buses were safely travelling again. They checked out of their room with kind smiles to the receptionist Levi had almost insulted the previous day, and then walked outside. A cold wind immediately hit Levi’s face, but this time he wasn’t as upset about it as when he had arrived, and while holding Eren’s hand and burying his nose in Eren’s scarf, the fuzzy feeling surging from his heart kept him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and as always, I'd love to read your comments on this :D  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I'd love to read your thoughts on this first chapter :)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
